A CCS Wedding
by Author-zaki
Summary: A story of the wedding of Sakura and Syaoran where Suppi eat too much sugar.
1. Kero's cookies

Authors notes: Happy Happy Happy!!!! I'm getting my first chapter done (see Author-zaki jumping up and down) happy happy- owww! You stupid squirrel (pan over to see squirrel holding an acorn) stop throwing acorns at me! Squirrel holds up a sign: not until I take over the fic! Why you little (see author-zaki chasing squirrel) on with the fic!  
  
A Card Captor Wedding  
  
By Author-zaki  
  
"Tomoyo, do I have to wear this, I hate it!" pouted Kero.  
  
"Oh come on Kero, you look cute!" cued Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, you and Synoran are finally getting married," said Tomoyo with a smile.  
  
"I can' t believe you can sit there and chat like that!" shouted Kero.  
  
"Why, Kero, what's wrong?" asked sakura.  
  
"I WANT A COOKIE!" cried Kero.  
  
" You can't have one now kero I'm not done with your out fit!" said Tomoyo  
  
" So, where are you going for your honeymoon?" said Tomoyo trying to stay off the subject of a cookie.  
  
" I'm not sure," said Sakura, "I think Synoran's doing that," said Sakura.  
  
"Honeymoon? I forgot about that, what'll I do?" said Kero.  
  
"Stay home and guard the cards like you should be doing in the first place," replied Sakura.  
  
"I think I should come with you, I don't trust that brat." hissed Kero.  
  
"Same old Kero, you haven't changed a bit… except for your weight maybe." Said Suppi emerging from the shadows.  
  
" WHY YOU LITTLE RAT!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Kero in an angry rage trying to struggle free of Sakura's grip.  
  
" Oh don't have a cow, I'll get your little cookie." Replied Suppi.  
  
*Author-zaki's notes* This chapter was short but there's more were that came from *pan over to see squirrel holding up a sign that reads: More nonsense from a crazy author yet to come* WHY YOU LITTLE!!! 


	2. Special Delivery

*Author-zaki's notes* Wow I'm already on my second chapter and I hope it as good as the first one. *Squirrel hold up sign- I could of done better* OH GO CHEW ON AN ACORN!!! Well enjoy the fic!  
  
CHAPTER 2 "SPECAIL DELIVERY"  
  
-  
  
"Kero, stop growling!" sighed Sakura  
  
"Patients, stomach soon the cookies will be ours MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Kero  
  
"Hey everybody," Yukito said popping his head in the door way," congratulations Sakura, this being your wedding and all- " Yukito stopped as huge feather wings surrounded his body transforming him into Yue  
  
"Hello Sakura," Yue said in his usual icy tone," Sakura I just wanted to say I'm happy for you." He said as he melted into a smile.  
  
"Oh why thank you Yue!" Sakura smiled as once again Yue way morphed back into Yukito  
  
" Oh and Sakura," Yukito grinned  
  
" Where's the refreshments?" he said every body 'sweat drops'  
  
"Down the hall to your right," said Sakura  
  
"Please! Take me with you!" shouted Kero  
  
"Huh? Is that an animatronic toy Sakura?" questioned Yukito  
  
"Uh yeah animatronic," sighed Sakura  
  
"Neat!" Yukito said leaving to the refreshment stand  
  
" Kero! He doesn't know about the cards or you so let keep it that way!" scolded Sakura  
  
"Sorry, I guess my stomach went to my head!" replied Kero  
  
"Kero, your stomach is always in your head!" giggled Tomoyo  
  
Mean while over at the refreshment table a horrible disaster was about to take place….  
  
"Kero hasn't changed a bit, even after I been in England seven years he still eats like a pig, well better get his cookies and go," sighed Suppi Landing on the refreshment table just as Yukito was coming around  
  
"Cookies, cookies where are the-AHHHH!" screamed Suppi as Yukito grabbed him  
  
"Oh you poor little kitty, you must be hungry. Why don't you have some of these and these cookies are good and you'll love this chocolate and this cake and try some of this jelly rolls and theses are good" said Yukito shoving everything he could get his hands on in to Suppi's mouth.  
  
Five minutes latter….  
  
"There ya go little kitty!" smiled Yukito staring at a bloated Suppi  
  
"Mmmmm, dat was in being GOOD!" said Suppi drozily  
  
"You like it kitty, well I think I'll keep you. Your name will be Mr. Wuggles!" cheered Yukito  
  
"Me want pie!" Suppi blurted  
  
"What?" Yukito said  
  
"Me…want…PIE! PIE! PIE! I WANT PIE YOU GIVE ME PIE I WANT PIE MUST HAVE PIE CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT PIE!!!!" Suppi shouted shaking Yukito by the collar violently and then flying off.  
  
*Authors Notes* This chapter was longer than the last one and I finally finished it! * see squirrel hold up a sign that reads: I did most of the work for I am the ruler of all fics! MUHAHAHA!* how did you get all that on that little sign? * squirrel hold up a sign that reads: talent* whatever, and can you believe it, that Yue actually smiled? Well I'll get more up soon-OWW! What? An acorn why you little! 


	3. Doom of the Groom

Author-zaki's SQUIRREL'S notes* *pan over to see squirrel with a chalkboard* MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! It is I the evil rodent of that author what's his face. Now I run this fic and no one can stop me! MUHAHAHAHA! *Reader hears rumbling in back round* Huh? A walnu-*squirrel is suddenly run over by a giant walnut that cracks open revealing author-zaki* TOUCHDOWN!!! Took out an evil rodent and invented a new way to crack nuts! *Pan over to see squirrel holding a sign that says: get off me. * 

CHAPTER 3

DOOM OF THE GROOM

OVER IN THE GROOMES QUARTERS WE FIND SYNOARAN AND HIS BEST MAN. YAMAZAKI…NO…FUGI TAKA…NO, WELL WE'LL SEE….

"I don't believe you're my best man of all people," sighed Syoaran.

" Well, you're not a very social person, so I'll have to do! Oh, you two will make such a cute couple my cute relative!" cued Eroil pinching Synoran's cheek.

 "O.k., whatever, but do you have to keep going on with this 'cute relative' stuff, it's getting annoying!" said Syoaran.

"Oh but your so cute!" Eroil cued.

"Hey guys!" said Yamazaki peeking his head through the door," did you two see the bat that's been flying around here, it's a big one, come to think about it bats are a super race of flying squirrels!"

"Really?" said Syoaran believing every word.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

"Tummy… senesces…tingly…must…have…cookie…sugar…levels…dangerously… low…need…cookie!" wined Kero.

"Kero, we aren't done yet!" scolded Sakura.

"One little bow, and… your done!" said Tomoyo smiling.

"Ahhhhh! He looks so cute!" cued Tomoyo and Sakura.

"NEED COOKIES!!!!!" screamed Kero flying out the door and to the snack table.

"AHHHH!" screamed Kero from down the hall.

"Lets go Tomoyo!" said Sakura running out the door.

"This is horrible!" moped Kero.

"I know Kero, just look at poor Yukito unconscious on the floor," said Tomoyo.

"Oh yeah, whatever, but he ate all the cookies too" said Kero starting to cry.

*Author-zaki's notes* Happy Happy! Squirrel is out getting 'I got run over by a giant walnut' treatment- OWW! Hey, a crutch? *Pan over to see Squirrel in a body cast* this is not going to be good but I'll try to get another chapter up and no more rodent next time I'll get a gold fish or maybe a green fish!                            


	4. A Day at the Chases

*AUTHOR-ZAKI'S NOTES* I'm such a baka! I've been reading fan fics instead of writing them! May be I should just give up on being a writer. * Squirrel holds up a sign: THEN I'LL TAKE OVER THE FIC AND LATER THE WORLD! *   NOOOOOOO!!!!! I can't let that happen! And where dose this squirrel get all these signs? * Squirrel holds up a sign: INTERNET! *  Of course!

A DAY AT THE CHASES 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHY! Oh WHY!!!!!" wept Kero

"Tomoyo we can't leave Yukito but we can't let who ever did this get away," said Sakura

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

"O.K., my cute relative is no longer cute… he's extremely stressed out," sighed Eroil 

"You just don't get it do you! With me and Sakura together things will go crazy!" shouted a very over stressed Syoaran

"Now what makes you say that?" grinned Eroil

"Just look at what's happened so far! Just get us in a room together and the whole world goes upside down! " Gasped Syoaran

"I know," grinned Eroil, "I-I mean what makes you say that?"

"Refer to the "Sleeping Beauty" play" shouted Syoaran 

"Come on lets just-" Eroil stopped, he noticed something fly by the door-things don't usually fly in churches, " change of plans follow me!" Eroil said dragging Syoaran behind him.

"Evil magician!" Syoaran muttered under his breath.

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

" I think we should find the guys, they'll know what to do… right?" asked Sakura.

"Probably not, but let get them anyways!" smiled Tomoyo.

"Hey! We heard that!" came two voices from down the hall.

" Oh thank goodness what ever got Yukito didn't get you two," said Sakura 

"Wait- I hear something" said Eroil after hearing a garbage can fall to the ground.

"Sakura, what ever this is we don't want to worry everyone else, better use the sleep card." Said Syoaran.         

"Right, Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release! Sleep card!" as Sakura said this the Sleep was released from its magical barrier and rained sleeping magic like snow upon everyone in the church. 

"Now follow me everyone and be quiet," whispered Eroil, " we'll find out what's causing all this,"

*Author's Notes* well at last I have finished this chapter and I hope you've enjoyed it and the next one will be up soon, wait. Something's not right here, it so peaceful, YAHOOOOOO! The overgrown rat is GONE! *Pan over to see a giant acorn heading right towards Author-zaki* Oh dear, this is gona hurt.       


	5. Mystery Man

*Author-zaki's notes* OHAIYO! I'm already on my fifth chapter and no squirrel! I told he won a dream vacation Parris! I'm too jakuu! MUHAHAHAHAHA! And I'm writing this chapter on vacation so, when the squirrel's away Author-zaki will play! (Readers hear knocking) oh, who's that? AHHHHHH! His flight was canceled and he's coming with me L.

Chapter 5

Mystery Man

"Alright, every one I hear him, he's right around this corner on mark-GO!" shouted Eriol directing everyone to Suppi.

"Come back here you stupid toy!" shouted Syoaran chasing Spinnel in the front of the group.

"You're cornered now," said Tomoyo seeing Suppi cornered by everyone.

"You're gona get it now you-" said Syoaran but being cut of by Eriol.

"Now lets not be too mean to our little friend," said Eriol with everyone staring at him, "I think he deserves a pie!"

"Hoeeee?" question Sakura, "he hardly deserves a pie."

"YOU CRAZY JAKUU MAGIAN ARE YOU BAKA?! IT WILL ONLY DO MORE HARM!!!!!" shouted Syoaran as Eriol muttered a spell above Suppi.

_"WAI PIE! Piepiepiepiepiepiepiepiepie!!!!!!" _ Sang Suppi flying in to Eriol's arms and falling asleep.

"Now no loud noises it'll wake him up and he hasn't slept it off yet." Whispered Eriol running softly with Suppi in his arms.

"WAI!!! COOKIE!!!" shouted Kero flying in the hall as Suppi's eyes pried open slightly.

"Pie?" asked Suppi flying out of Eriol's hands, grabbing the cookie from Kero and flying off again.    

" And it was the last one too!" sobbed Kero as everyone ran after Suppi.

" Oh no!" he's in the Pipe organ!" sighed Sakura, "how will get him out now?

"Maybe I could be of some assistance everyone," said a voice from behind.

*Author-zaki's notes* YAY! My first cliff hanger please forgive me I had to do a cliff hanger *pan over to see squirrel holding up a sign: no you didn't*  for once that squirrel's right. No, no he's wrong J Ja ne  

     


	6. Suppi the Cannon Ball

*Author-zaki's note's* Konechiwa everyone! I don't believe this is my chapter that'll close this story (author-zaki starts to cry happy tears, squirrel hand author-zaki his tail as a tissue) AHHCHOOOO! (Pan over to see squirrel covered in green goop) sorry, ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 5

SUPPI THE CANNON BALL

"Maybe I can be of some assistance everyone," said a voice from behind as everyone turned around to see who was talking to them.

"Hoe? Oh it's just Yamazaki," sighed Sakura.

"But how did you stay awake after Sakura released the Sleep card, Oh I wasn't supposed to say that," said Syoaran.

"Oh don't worry I've known about it for awhile but I won't tell," Yamazaki smiled as he thought to himself, '_even if I told everyone they probably wouldn't believe me anyways,' _

"That explains a lot Takashi, but I believe our friends still don't know why you were able to stay awake," said Eriol sporting his usual smile.

*A.N. just for anyone who doesn't know Yamazaki is only Yamazaki's last name, his first name is Takashi*     

"Ah yes, I took this sword from some big dog thingy," smiled Yamazaki.

"OK but how can you help us?" asked Tomoyo.

"I know how to play the organ!" replied Yamazaki, " oh, and did you know that organs were invented by Beethoven and his nephew because he got tired of playing the piano all the time?"

"Really?" asked Sakura and Syoaran at the same time.

Everyone 'sweatdroped'

"They make such a cute couple when they're confused together," whispered Eriol to Tomoyo.

"Alright I'll play something related to my lie, er, tale Beethoven's 5th!" said Yamazaki as he sat down to play the organ.

As soon as Yamazaki hit the last note a sleeping Suppi popped out of a tube and fell down into Eriol's hands.

"There you go, hey look! It's the dog I took the sword from, here puppy, puppy!" cued Yamazaki just as a full demon Inu-yasha came charging in taking the sword and knocking Yamazaki unconscious and charging out.

"I'm… Ok," Yamazaki waking out dizzily.

"All right Sakura recall the Sleep card," said Tomoyo pulling out her camera.

AFTER A QUICK CLEANUP

"I now proclaim you husband and wife," proclaimed the priest as everyone applauded for the new couple.

*Author-zaki's Notes* *pan over to see author-zaki dressed as a coach and squirrel dressed in a basketball uniform* great job team we finished the fanfic and played hard and AHHHHH! *Pan over to see squirrel next to a huge Gatorade truck with a hose in hand* as I run from a tsunami of Gatorade I would like to thank all of you for reading my fic and if anyone in the audience really likes sports drinks if you could please save me and until my next fic, ja ne! 


End file.
